tamewater_cwrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Jedi Drahr Tal
Biography: Early life: Drahr Tal born in 34-BBY on Panatha, he was born with a natural unconscious talent, that some on Epicanthix possessed, which allowed them to shield their minds from force assisted mental tricks, influence, domination, and mind reading. ''' '''Youngling: In the year 27-BBY Drahr had put his past behind him, he grew attached to his fellow younglings in his clan. Becoming more adventurous and curious about the people around him, Drahr would watch the jedi knights and masters often. Looking in awe at. How each one looked different and how they all were different races. He became so invested in the knights and masters he would eavesdrop on them in the halls and archives, many times getting caught until Librarian Jocasta Nu saw him eavesdropping another jedi and recommended him to follow her, he agreed after getting startled and she showed him how to access the holobooks in the archives. He was surprised and stunned and ask if Jocasta could show him more books and she simply pointed to the sections he was allowed to read. Padawan: When Drahr hit padawan he was determined to be the best his master wanted, training with two sticks to practice jar’kai from a book on lightsaber techniques he ‘borrowed’ from the archives. Drahr would train for many hours until growing tired and going back to the archives. As he was scouring the many shelves inside, he stumbled across the mandalorian texts. He found it was interesting that so many times mandalorians would beat jedi and the republic, going on to grab more books about their culture and history. Drahr spent any of his free time reading more about these mandalorians, adopting the accounts they had of them into himself. The only downside to this was the language part of the race, Drahr found excerpts that would give words here and there, he found when he spoke the words he would either say gibberish entirely or mix words up completely, however he was confident most times that he was getting it right. Drahr also became invested in the culture of the wookies, finding their strength and faith inturiging and finding another padawan that was the same race to help him understand wookie language and more of their culture. Obtaining his armor: Two years into Drahr’s padawan learning, he visited the temple’s armory under his masters orders to obtain battle armor of his wishing. Drahr scoured through the many blueprints if armor to fit what he wanted, ultimately choosing a set if armor based off the old republic issue. After the armor was made he had it painted to gray colors with red highlights on the plates. He wore his armor with pride, thinking himself mostly invincible he would rush into battle and held the forward assault troops, covering them in attack or retreat he grew attached to the clones around him and thought them his brothers in arms. Sometimes even speaking his rusty mando’a to relay orders. Weapons and armor: Drahr wore a Jedi issue battle armor styled after the old republic and picked out to resemble mandalorian armor. It consisted of 15 durasteel plates that covered his legs, chest and arms. Drahr trained daily after receiving his armor to build up his strength to move quicker with it on. ''' Drahr also uses two custom engraved lightsaber hilts with green crystals in both of them, he received his crystals during a crystal hunt at the temple and his lightsaber hilts he made after finding the right parts after obtaining his crystal.